This invention relates to hydraulic lift cylinder assemblies.
Hydraulic lift cylinder assemblies are used in various applications, such as in bath seat lifts where the seat can be raised from a position outside the bath, swung over the bath and lowered into the bath. One cylinder that can be used in such an application is described in GB2274323. It is important that cylinders used in such applications cannot be lowered in the incorrect position because this could increase the risk of a part of the user's body being trapped, such as between the seat and the rim of the bath.